Betrayed
by Jasper'sBaltimoreBabe
Summary: Continuation of Lament. Multi-chap. Morgana is found and returns to Camelot. She is out for revenge against the magic-hating King and the friend who poisoned her. Will Merlin be able to save both Camelot and Morgana? Eventual Merlin/Morgana
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a continuation of my one-shot Lament. darkgemwildcat** **asked if I would turn it into a full story, which I happily agreed to. I've always wanted to do a Merlin/Morgana fic...particularly with an evil Morgana. ;)**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Go figure.  
**

Merlin and Arthur were at the head of yet another search party, the knights following them. A farmer from a nearby village had come across a looted campsite in the woods, and had alerted the King. Uther was beside himself with grief at the loss of his ward- his actions may have come across as cruel, but he truly loved Morgana as his daughter.

When the abandoned campsite came into view, Arthur instructed everyone to dismount and be on guard. It was quite evident that the now desolate campsite had been attacked- tents were trampled and torn, there were scorch marks on the ground, and there were splatters of blood here and there.

"Well, whoever was here is now gone," Arthur noted after finding no inhabitants, not even a dead body. "They must have fled before they were attacked."

Merlin, standing beside Arthur, suddenly stiffened. He had seen a shadow move from behind a tree. "Arthur-"

A sudden snap of a twig caught everyone's attention. The knights turned around, swords unsheathed as Arthur shouted, "Show yourself!"

A figure slowly moved from out of the shadows. When she was in full view, Arthur almost dropped his sword. "Morgana?"

She looked at him, and her green eyes were haunted. Her hair was disheveled, and she was trembling. "Ar- Arthur?"

Arthur quickly sheathed his sword and ran over to her. "Thank god we've found you." In a very un-Arthur gesture, he pulled her into a hug. "I thought you were dead."

Morgana returned the hug, tears falling down her cheeks. "I missed you so much."

Merlin, as well as the knights, were completely gob-smacked. Had they really just found the Lady Morgana? Alive? An unease began to build in Merlin. He had longed for the day that she would return to Camelot, but now that they had found her, would she be forgiving towards him? Did she remember that he had poisoned her? Did she even know?

"Let's get you home," Arthur said, and Morgana smiled and nodded.

Merlin, naturally being the only servant with them, offered up his horse for Morgana to ride. She smiled gratefully at him, and in a low voice, so that she might not be overheard, said, "It's good to see you, Merlin."

"It's good to see you, too, my lady." He gave her one of his signature goofy smiles.

"Come along, _Mer_lin, we must tell everyone of the good news."

Merlin frowned at Arthur. He always hated it when he was berated in front of everyone. He walked alongside Arthur's horse as they headed back to Camelot, and upon their arrival, the joyous shouts of the guards could be heard.

"Tell the king!"

"Alert His Majesty that Lady Morgana has returned!"

"She's safe!"

When the party stopped in the courtyard, Uther was already there, Gaius at his side. Morgana quickly dismounted and ran over to him, much like a young child would to a parent.

Uther took her in his arms. "Thank god you're safe."

"It's so good to be home," she told him.

Uther took a step back, carefully scrutinizing her to make sure she was unharmed. "Every day of your absence has been a torment for me. I was so worried."

"Well, your torment is at an end. As is mine," Morgana replied with a soft smile.

When Uther had started ordering his men to alert the kitchens that a feast must be held, Morgana chose this moment to escape to her room, a wicked smile playing at her lips.

_Oh, yes, Uther Pendragon. Your torment is at an end. For now._

**A/N: I'm afraid this won't be updated on a regular basis, what with school back in session. But your reviews encourage me to write more! So please review! :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally updated! I hope I won't disappoint!**

**And who's excited for season 3? I AM!**

On her way to her chambers, Morgana ran into Guinevere, who had tears in her eyes.

"Gwen!" she gasped, smiling at the sight of her dear friend. She ran forward and hugged her.

"My lady, it's so good to see you," Gwen replied.

"You've been well?" Morgana asked, concern in her voice.

Gwen nodded. "I've been worried for you. Everyone has. I can't believe you're back," she said, her voice edged with disbelief. She gestured down the corridor. "Your room is just the way you left it."

Morgana smiled, and began to walk the familiar path with her maid. When they got to the room, and Gwen opened the door, Morgana slowly walked in, taking in the sight of her chambers. It had been so long since she had last been here, and when she turned back to Guinevere, her voice was choked with emotion.

"I'm so glad to be back."

"How is she?" Arthur asked Gwen that evening after the celebratory feast. He had been able to catch her in the hallway outside of Morgana's room.

"She's asleep right now," Gwen informed him.

"Good." Arthur nodded. "She seemed quite shaken up when we found her today."

"She's been through so much over the past year. I doubt we'll ever really know what happened to her, but I'm so glad she's safe."

"So am I." Arthur looked lovingly at Guinevere. She was always so concerned for others, and he knew that Morgana's absence had taken its toll on Gwen; he had had to comfort her many times over the past year when the thought of never seeing her closest friend again grew too much for her. As much as Arthur hated to see Gwen cry, these were the only moments where his love would open up to him, when she would forget that he was the prince and she was the servant.

He wished that she would forget this permanently.

"Well, good night, sire," Gwen said with a courteous bow.

"Good night, Guinevere," he replied before she walked away from the lovesick prince.

As midnight drew near, Morgana woke up, and putting on her cloak and shoes, snuck through the castle's corridors and into the darkness beyond Camelot's walls. She swiftly made her way through the tangle of trees, following a familiar path. Finally she reached her destination- the camp where the Druids were dwelling in secret.

"_Hello, Morgana." _Mordred's though flooded her mind, and suddenly the young boy appeared in front of her, carrying a torch.

"Mordred," Morgana sighed contentedly, kneeling down a hugging him. She had grown quite attached to him, almost in a motherly way, even though she herself was still so young.

"I trust they found you?" a new voice said, and Morgause stepped into the torch light.

Morgana stood and smiled at her half-sister. "Yes. Everyone throughout Camelot has been celebrating my return."

"Good," Morgause said. "So they suspect nothing?"

Morgana shook her head. "Uther believes that I was kidnapped by magic users. The sort of story he wants to hear." She smiled knowingly.

"Very good." Morgause hugged her sister. "You are quite brave for doing this."

"It must be done," Morgana said. "Uther must be stopped."

"_Have you had any visions?"_ Mordred asked innocently.

Since her sister had rescued Morgana from Camelot, she had been teaching her how to control her visions of the future, a very useful trick indeed.

"I haven't had a moment alone to meditate," she admitted. "But perhaps now…"

Mordred smiled and took her hand and led both her and Morgause to the center of the camp, where a fire was lit. The three of them sat in a little cluster by the warm fire. No one in the camp stirred.

Morgana sighed and closed her eyes, their green color shifting to the golden hue. "We shall attack Camelot at the new moon."

"Can you see the outcome?" Morgause prompted. "Will the attack work?"

"Uther will fall." The sisters shared a wide smile as Morgana opened her eyes, the gold fading back to the light green. "Upon his death, magic will return to the land."

"Excellent. It is time that Uther is reminded how powerful we are."

Morgana gazed into the fire, a distant smile on her face. She did not only see the death of the tyrannical king. She also saw the death of the person who betrayed her. The person she had trusted with her life.

Merlin would also fall during the battle.

**A/N: So I hope that Arthur/Gwen moment wasn't too bad...I'm dreadful at writing for that pairing.**

**The next chapter will have actually have Merlin in it. Yay!  
**

**So whether you liked it or hated it, reviews are appreciated!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whoo! Who saw the premiere of the third season? I DID! Totally EPIC! And I have to admit I was quite worried about how similar this story would be to the actual events of the series. But my worries were thrown out the window in the first 10 minutes of the show. xD **

**Enjoy!  
**

After the return of Morgana, things throughout the kingdom settled, and the hope filled the hearts of the people. They looked to the future with thoughts of peace and prosperity since Uther had stopped sending armies out in his fruitless attempts to locate his ward.

However, Merlin did not share in their hope. He watched from a distance as Morgana once again resumed her role as the King's ward, carrying herself with noble dignity and the horrors she claims to have gone through left her…unaffected, to say the least. His brief but cherished time with Freya showed him that the nightmares one has been through never truly leave them; but this seemed true of Morgana, and Merlin became very suspicious of the lady, especially since she now refused her sleeping draught. Guinevere assured Gaius that Morgana was indeed sleeping through the nights, not once waking with a terrified scream.

Merlin was torn between avoiding Morgana and keeping a watchful eye on her; he wanted to make sure she didn't pose a threat to Camelot, but he didn't want the subject of him poisoning her to come up. No matter how suspicious he became of her, it couldn't outweigh the guilt he carried in his heart every day. He had tried to kill his close friend, who had trusted Merlin more than anyone else, and he had betrayed her. He had hoped that bringing Morgana back to the castle safe and sound and seeing her berate Arthur playfully in the corridors would help convince him that everything was fine now. But he still had the same dream every night of him cradling Morgana in his arms as her beautiful green eyes filled with panic and terror as she desperately gasped for air…

It was after having one of these nightmares that Merlin awoke and decided against going back to sleep. Night still covered Camelot as the young warlock crept out of his room and past a snoring Gaius to wander the castle for a bit. As he realized there was really nothing for him to do, what with the Great Dragon no longer living under the castle, Merlin felt rather lonely; Kilgarrah had at least understood Merlin. They were both creatures of the Old Religion, both trying to survive in a world that was against their survival. It was with a heavy heart that Merlin wandered out into the castle courtyard and took a secret path into the woods.

Merlin walked through the darkened woods, the faint glow of the moon cutting through the tree branches. When he suddenly thought about how stupid his actions were (walking _alone, unarmed, _through the forest in the middle of the night), he heard a branch snap nearby. His breath caught in his chest as he heard a rustling from the opposite side of the path. Diving behind a tree, he carefully peeked out, not wanting to be caught be whomever/whatever was out there with him. To his great surprise, a familiar figure emerged from the trees, carrying a small load of firewood in his arms. Merlin warily watched as Mordred, seemingly oblivious to Merlin's presence, walked down the path, heading deeper into the woods. After he was beyond Merlin's sight, Merlin rose from his hiding place and quickly headed back to his room.

Why was Mordred so close to Camelot? The boy may have been young, but even he wouldn't have forgotten when Uther sentenced him to be executed for sorcery. If he would be arrested…

But then Merlin wondered if the druid boy had anything to do with Morgana's reappearance, and an ominous feeling overtook Merlin.

Something was going to happen. Something that would jeopardize the lives of everyone in Camelot.

**A/N: See? I promised Merlin's take on things! **

**Please review! Reviews are what remind me that I have amazing readers who want to strangle me when I don't update! ;D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So terribly sorry about the delay! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

Morgana played her role as Uther's ward well. It was as if the last year had never happened. She and Arthur, after his initial, emotional response to her return, bickered as per usual.

To say she hadn't missed Arthur was a lie; the two had grown up together. He was the closest thing to a family that she ever had. She loved to taunt Arthur; it was her favorite pastime. And Arthur enjoyed teasing her back, and they never meant anything cruel with their words; it was just how they interacted. Lady Morgana may have wanted Uther dead, but she would never wish any harm on his son. She made it her duty to convince Arthur that magic was a good thing, a thing that should be allowed. She had already discussed this with Morgause, and her sister had consented. If Arthur turned from his father's ways, he would become king. If he didn't, Arthur would be killed in battle, opening the throne for a magic user.

Morgana was determined to get Arthur on the throne.

"You know the spells you must use," Morgause said. "They will guarantee our victory."

"Yes," Morgana replied. "They will incapacitate the guards so that they cannot defend their king. How are our numbers looking?" she asked.

"Very good." Morgause smiled. "We have many sorcerers bent on revenge. I've also enlisted mercenaries to help our cause."

"Excellent," Morgana said. "This will surely be the last battle of Uther Pendragon."

"If your visions have told us anything, it is that." Her sister paused thoughtfully. "What of Arthur's servant, Merlin? I would be surprised if you hadn't seen his fate."

"You know me too well, Morgause," Morgana sighed. "Merlin will die during the battle."

"By your hand, no doubt," Morgause said.

"By my hand," she confirmed, smiling.

Merlin began to feel unease after he saw Mordred in the forest. Knowing how close Morgana had been with the boy, Merlin naturally assumed that something was going on, and it had to do with Morgana's sudden reappearance. He would, on occasion, see a look, for the briefest of moments, come over her face; it would darken her eyes, and her ruby lips would curl into the cruelest of smiles, like she was thinking of a private joke. But the look would pass, and Morgana would go back to being Uther's precious ward or the teasingly sarcastic sibling of Arthur. But no matter how many times she would laugh or smile in good will, those dark looks terrified Merlin. Those looks weren't the ones that Lady Morgana would have had a year ago. No, something was different.

Something had changed in her.

And Merlin had to try to protect Camelot from it.

**A/N: If I get five reviews (just FIVE) I will post the next chapter sometime next week. I swear! So please update!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for not getting this chapter up as promised. I have been really sick for the past couple of weeks. But here is the new chap! Please enjoy!**

Lady Morgana and Guinevere were taking a stroll outside the castle when they happened upon Arthur sparring with Merlin. With a shared look of amusement, the two agreed to stay and watch the outcome. Granted, Merlin was more skilled at swordplay than when he first arrived in Camelot, but he was still no match for Arthur. Just as Merlin dodged a heavy blow, Arthur was able to push him over with his shield, and poor Merlin fell on the grass, Arthur's sword pointed at his chest. The two were oblivious to their audience until the girls began applauding, Gwen for Arthur's skill, and Morgana for Merlin's failure. Arthur left Merlin, who was struggling to get up because of his heavy chain-mail, and walked over to greet the girls.

"Morgana, Guinevere," Arthur said, smiling. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"We were hoping that Merlin might beat you," Morgana replied with a smirk. "But I suppose we'll just have to wait until next time." She turned to Gwen. "Why don't you go help Merlin?"

Gwen nodded and hurried to her friend's side, who resembled an insect trying to right itself after being blown over onto its back.

"So, Arthur," Morgana began her rehearsed speech, now that the two of them were alone, "Have you found my kidnappers yet?"

"We've been…unsuccessful," Arthur sighed. "But you shouldn't worry; I'll make sure we capture them."

"Arthur, I know this will sound strange," Morgana said, lowering her eyes, "But I want you to call off the search."

"Morgana, are you well?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"I just think they shouldn't be executed," Morgana replied.

"Magic is illegal, Morgana, and you should do well to remember that. Plus, they kidnapped you," Arthur added.

"But can you blame them? Your father punishes their people for something they're born with," Morgana defended.

"Morgana." Arthur lowered his voice. "You're speaking treason."

"But do you not agree with me? If someone is born with magic, they certainly shouldn't die because of it, nor if they learn it!"

Arthur opened his mouth to continue the argument, but Morgana was finished.

"Gwen!" she called, her maid talking to the now-standing Merlin. "I'm ready to go back inside."

Guinevere gave Merlin a quick smile and rushed to Morgana's side.

"I'll see you later, Arthur," Morgana said, and Arthur bade the two girls farewell.

Before walking too far from the training field, Morgana turned around and was pleased to see that Arthur was standing in deep contemplation, brow furrowed, while Merlin looked on, concerned.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You always make my day! :)**

**Happy Thanksgiving!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, my beloved readers! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

Arthur was deeply bothered by what Morgana had said to him. He had always valued her opinions, seeing as she usually proved herself right. But this time…

Arthur sighed, getting put of his chair to pace the length of the floor. He didn't know whether to trust her opinion. She was asking him to question everything that his father had taught him. Everything that his father stood for. The internal conflict was eating him up inside. He needed to speak with someone, anyone who was loyal to him and would not tell his father. As he pondered this, the perfect person walked in.

"Ah, Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. "Just the person I wanted to talk to!"

Merlin, who had just returned from sharpening Arthur's sword, frowned, thinking his friend seemed way too happy at his appearance. "Talk about what?" he asked warily.

"You must promise not to tell anyone, Merlin, especially not my father," the prince clarified as he walked past his servant to lock the door. He turned around and took the sword from Merlin, looking imploringly at him for his word.

"Uh, yeah, I promise," Merlin said.

"Good. Now, Merlin, I know you're an idiot, but you have been known, on the rare occasion, to offer helpful insight."

Merlin had no idea what Arthur was babbling about.

"Merlin, I want you to be completely honest with me. I promise not to get angry at you. What are your views on magic?"

Merlin's heart stopped beating for a few seconds, but he tried to calm himself. Okay, so Arthur made him promise not to tell the king, and Arthur swore to not get mad. Merlin would live to see another day,

"Merlin, I just asked you a question." Arthur broke through his thought. "I would really appreciate an answer."

_Prat_, Merlin thought, but he took a deep breath. "Honestly, I think it's okay for people to practice magic I see no reason why we should kill them for practicing something so innocent."

"But it's not innocent!" Arthur shot back. So much for not getting mad. "Magic has been used to attack this kingdom time and time again."

"By people who chose to use it for the wrong ends," Merlin clarified. "Do you believe that the people your father is executing plan on destroying Camelot?"

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know, ever since I was a boy, I've seen people execute for magic," he said quietly, his gaze drifting towards the window, out to the courtyard. "Once, a flood washed through one of the lower valleys, and a small herd of sheep was trapped on a hill. The water was rising, and it's not like they could've swam to safety. Their shepherd used magic to rescue them from the flood waters, and my father put that shame shepherd to death, He was just protecting those he cared about."

Merlin stood there quietly, watching Arthur's conflicted blue eyes close as the prince tried to sort out his thoughts. After what seemed like ages, Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Merlin. "You're dismissed for the night, Merlin."

Merlin turned to leave, but the question of Arthur's final decision was burning on his tongue. Instead, he asked, "What made you think about this?"

Arthur, who had been inspecting his sword, sheathed it and placed it back on the table. "Morgana," he replied.

Merlin got a sick feeling in his stomach.

**A/N: As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Surprised I published two chapters in one night? So am I! **

Morgana crept out of her chambers, a dark hood concealing her face. She was clutching a small bag to her chest, something that Morgause had given to her; a clever charm that would have dire consequences for Camelot. She walked quietly through the corridors to her destination, smiling wickedly at the thought of a weakened kingdom, unable to resist the magical onslaught that would occur in a fortnight. She could not wait to avenge those who the king had wrongfully killed, and now with her having planted a seed of doubt in Arthur's mind, Camelot would soon become a great haven for all those with magic. Finally justice would be had.

She was brought out of her glorious thoughts when a hand suddenly covered her mouth and she was dragged into a dark alcove. Her attacker turned her around and she was face-to-face with Merlin. Her alarm now turned to anger, and seeing that she wouldn't scream, he dropped her hand, allowing her to voice her displeasure.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"What are _you_ doing?" Merlin asked. "Why is the king's ward wandering the corridors at night?"

If it had been any simple guard, she would've said she was going to see Gaius, even though his apartment was on the other side of the castle. But Merlin was no fool, and they silently stared one another down, his eyes suddenly flicked towards the bag she was holding...

"What is that?" Merlin asked warily; he could feel magic emanating from it.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern, Merlin," she replied coolly. "Now if you would kindly let go of me, I'll be on my way."

Merlin hadn't even realized he was still had a tight grip on her arm. More out of shock rather than her request, he dropped his hand to his side. Morgana gave him a smile as she walked back into the hallway, but Merlin couldn't risk her doing any harm to someone.

"Morgana, you don't actually believe that I'm just going to let you wreak havoc on the castle tonight?" He stepped out of the alcove.

"If you were wise, Merlin, that is exactly what you'll do." She turned around to face him. "I'm stronger than you. I could hurt you without even coming close to you. Kill you, even." An enigmatic smile played at the corner of her lips as she slowly moved closer to Merlin.

Merlin braced himself for her attack, his magic wakening within his veins, ready to protect him.

Then Morgana made her move.

An overhanging tapestry caught fire, and dropped down onto Merlin, but not before he had stopped it in midair just inches above himself, his eyes glowing gold, revealing his true nature to his enemy.

"So Mordred was telling the truth," Morgana said. "You are Emrys." Her voice held amusement rather than surprise.

"You've known about my powers?" Merlin asked, the heat still blazing from the fire above him.

"Oh, yes," Morgana replied. "This little stunt was merely to get you to reveal yourself. Do not worry; I won't turn you over to Uther. It's not time for you to die. Not yet, anyway," she added.

He saw her eyes glow gold as she returned the tapestry to its original position, un-singed. She then tilted her head thoughtfully, and Merlin wasn't sure what to do in order to stop her from her night's quest. But as he watched her, he noticed how her skin glowed in the moonlight that was lighting up the corridor. Her green eyes seemed brighter, her hair darker, and Merlin remembered the girl he had once loved so long ago…

"Well, I can't have you following me, or stopping me," she mused suddenly. Her eyes glowed gold once more, and the last thing Merlin remembered before blacking out was the cold, stone floor.

Morgana walked over to her victim and knelt down beside him. Truth be told, she had never performed that spell before, and she needed to make sure she hadn't killed Merlin instead of just knocking him out; the last thing she needed was for Arthur's servant to suddenly die. It would not help Arthur decided where his loyalties laid when it came to magic.

Reaching out a hand, she softly pressed her fingers to Merlin's neck and was pleased to find a steady pulse; her spell had worked perfectly. While Morgana pondered what to do with the unconscious servant, she unknowingly kept her hand pressed against Merlin's warm flesh…

She finally decided to move his body into the alcove they were in just minutes before, and she continued on her way after hiding his body, bent on making sure Merlin 's intrusion had not ruined her mission.

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To make up for the ridiculous waiting you guy have done, I am giving you 3 new chaps! Enjoy!**

Merlin awoke early in the morning, the first streams of sunlight pouring into the corridor. His head throbbed, no doubt caused by banging it against the floor after Morgana had attacked him he night before. As he slowly got up and peered out of the alcove, making sure no one was around to question why he had decided to sleep there, he thought about the eventful meeting. Morgana had known about his magic, knowledge that Mordred had given her, probably. She was trying to get Arthur to denounce his father's thinking. What was she trying to accomplish?

As he walked back to Gaius' chambers, hopefully being able to eat breakfast before reporting to Arthur, Merlin tried to figure out Morgana's motives.

_What do I know? That Morgana loathed Uther for his cruelty towards magic. If Arthur didn't follow in his footsteps, then when he becomes king magic would return to the land. _

The problem was getting the King to die without magic taking the blame. The cloth bag came to Merlin's mind. It all made sense now, why Morgana had been in that part of the castle; she had been on her way to the King's room, to hide that bag. And Morgana had knocked him out (the side of his head throbbed with pain at the memory) so that he wouldn't interfere.

Merlin now knew hat he must break into the King's room and find that thing.

Unfortunately, it would have to wait until after his chores, because as he heard the castle coming to life, he could practically feel Arthur's anger waiting for him…

Merlin sighed. He had finally finished his chores; Arthur had been in such a bad mood that he decided to assign him some of the most ridiculous chores, like polishing one of the grand chandeliers. Merlin almost broke his neck falling off of the ladder.

_Arthur must really be conflicted about what Morgana said, _Merlin thought to himself as he walked towards the King's chambers. Uther and Arthur were in council, and Merlin had already found out that one of the maids had already attended to the room; he was free to search I without getting caught. Hopefully.

He quietly opened the door a crack, taking a swift look inside before opening the door fully. He stepped inside and listened for a moment, but nothing stirred in the room- he was safe.

He closed the door behind him and began his search: in the drawers, under the bed, in the fireplace, even behind the curtains and mirror, but after an hour of searching, he had found the room to be devoid of any suspicious objects. Merlin should've known he wouldn't have found the bag; he hadn't felt the raw magic emanation from it when he had first entered. Making sure he hadn't disturbed anything, Merlin left the room, a growing sense of despair and frustration consuming him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Morgana was brushing her hair, staring absent-mindedly out the window, towards the forest. Gwen was making her bed when a knock sounded on the door. Gwen dropped the pillow she was holding and hurried over to open it. Arthur stood there, dark circles under his eyes.

"Hello, Guinevere." He tried to sound pleasant as he addressed her, but his voice came out weary, though the spark in his blue eyes as he looked at her comforted Gwen.

"Arthur? What do you need?" Morgana asked, walking over to the door.

"I need to speak with you," Arthur replied, and Morgana had to suppress her smile; her plan was working.

"Of course. Pleas leave us, Gwen," she said politely to her maid.

"My lady. Sire." She bowed to each in turn and hurried from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Arthur, you look terrible. Is something wrong?" Morgana gestured for him to sit, but he didn't.

"Yes, something's wrong. Everything's wrong. Why do you care so much about magic?"

"Because Uther is a cruel tyrant, and when you're king, you can change that, Arthur."

"But magic leads to corruption, chaos…Why should it be legal?" he demanded.

"Magic can lead to good things too, Arthur; think about how many people could be saved if a magical remedy were used to treat an illness or injury. Famines could be stopped. Droughts could be prevented. But more importantly, the executions would stop."

"Don't you remember all the times tat magic was used against Camelot? Nimueh made claims on my life, my father's, even Merlin's, and he's just a servant!"

Morgana mentally shook her head; Nimueh had poisoned Merlin to sop him from thwarting her attempts. Arthur really had no idea that Merlin was anything but a servant.

"What about the creatures Sigan had conjured? What about Morgause? She turned me against my father with lies!"

"She wasn't lying!" Morgana's urge to defend her sister overwhelmed her control. "Uther lied to you, but Morgause spoke the truth about your birth."

"You honestly believe the word of a sorceress? You think I was born of magic?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Yes," Morgana answered quietly. "That's why Uther hates magic so much; in order to give life, a life must be taken, and so your mother died. That's when Uther expelled Nimueh from the court; that;s why he started persecuting magic users."

"Morgaan, how would you even know that's true?" Some of the resolve died out of his voice.

"Because…Because I was told, during my absence from Camelot."

"By your kidnappers?"

"By my sister."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up. "Your…sister?"

"Yes." Morgana's fingers lighted over her healing bracelet. "Morgause."

"That sorceress is your _sister_? I don't believe it." Arthur began to pace across the floor.

"It's true, Arthur. She explained everything to me. This past year I was with her," she explained.

"So she was your kidnapper?" Arthur was desperately eager to turn the tables in his favor.

"No! She didn't kidnap me. She wanted to help me."

"Why would you need help?" Arthur asked. "Especially from _her_?"

Morgana looked away from Arthur. There were two answers she could give: she could say that Morgause had to save her from the poison that Merlin had given her, but then that would turn Arthur against his friend, and the young warlock was too valuable to Morgana to lose. Now she only had one other option. She had revealed everything except one thing.

"_Aele_," she said quietly, and the candle on the table next to Arthur lit, the small flame the revelation of what she truly was.

Arthur took a step back in shock. "It can't be. No you- you just can't be-"

"Why not?" Morgana asked defensively. "Why is it so impossible for me to have been born with magic?"

"You were born this way?"

"Yes! The terrible nightmares I have, Arthur, are visions of the future. I'm a seer," she said with a hint of pride. "Don't you remember the fire that mysteriously started in my room? That was me. I was unpracticed in my control. But Morgause taught me." She walked over to stand on the opposite side of the table, making the candle flame grow and shrink, her eyes not meeting Arthur's. "Are you going to tell the King?" she almost whispered. Morgana realized she was forcing him to make a choice between hi father's laws and his love for her. If Arthur wasn't ready to accept magic, that he would leave the room at that moment and tell Uther the truth about his ward, then she would flee to Morgause, and the hope of protecting Arthur from the upcoming attack would vanish. She briefly raised her eyes, looking at Arthur.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I won't tell."

"Really?" The flame on the table grew larger with her sudden excitement.

"Yeah, just…Do you have to actually use it?" He looked warily at the candle.

"It's part of who I am. I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to. But I'm not stupid, Arthur; I know to be careful." She put the flame out, and Arthur relaxed a little more.

"Fair enough. But if someone were to see you-"

"I won't rely on you to vouch for me. I would never ask so much from you."

His troubled blue eyes connected with her clear green ones. "You already have."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoy!**

"Wonderful, sister," Morgause exclaimed. "You've done your part well."

"And Arthur will be safe from harm?"

"Yes. The enchantment will be strong," she replied, looking at her spell book. "None of our weapons shall pierce him."

"Thank you, Morgause. Arthur is a brother to me."

"Which is why he's keeping your secret. You've presented your argument for defending magic, but you do not truly know what his heart tells him."

"Then why will you protect him when there is still so much uncertainty?" Morgana asked.

"Arthur has certainly shown in the past that he has a kind heart; he helped in Mordred's escape, after all."

Morgana held the young boy close to her.

"We need a way to force Arthur to declare what he believes. Do not fret, Morgana; it does not need to be in front of Uther," she quickly comforted her sister's sudden worry.

"And how will I get him to do that?" Morgana asked.

_Use Emrys_, Mordred answered.

Merlin was walking down the hallway with Arthur's breakfast. The dawn light filtered in through the stained glass windows. Suddenly he felt someone grab his arm and drag him into one of the darkened alcoves. The plate of food, about to hit the floor, froze in midair, but not by Merlin's magic.

"Morgana," he hissed, turning his head and meeting her green eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Preventing us from being discovered," she answered casually, leaning forward to snatch the tray and hand it to Merlin. "We need to talk."

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Because we want the same thing- the freedom to practice our gifts. To not have to hide."

"I'm not going to help you kill the King."

Morgana smiled. "Did you find something in the King's chambers?"

Merlin didn't like her tone. "No. But you were walking that way-"

"Merlin, I could've been in that corridor to throw you off of my path."

"What was that poultice, Morgana?"

"Don't worry; it's nothing lethal. But you'll find out soon enough what it is."

Hatred boiled up in Merlin.

"Now, I need you to do something."

"For you?" Merlin scoffed.

"It's for your benefit. Everyone's benefit, actually," she added.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"Reveal your magic to Arthur."

"You're insane."

"It's not as crazy as it sounds," Morgana persisted. "Reveal your true nature, and Arthur will be forced to protect magic."

"And why should I think Arthur will be fine with it?"

"Because I told him I have magic," she confessed. "He promised not to tell his father."

Merlin's jaw slackened. "You told him?"

"Yes, Merlin, it's not that hard of a concept to comprehend.

Merlin glared at her. "Then why do you need me to talk to him? I think you're setting me up."

"Honestly, Merlin, I'm trying to get Arthur on our side. What good would it be to have him execute someone?"

"Fine. But I still don't understand why it has to be me."

"Arthur may have only pardoned me because we're practically family. You, on the other hand, are just his servant, although you two are rather close…But no matter. Seeing that his idiot manservant is a sorcerer might make him our ally for certain."

"Why do you keep saying, 'our?' I'm not on your side, Morgana. I'm not evil."

"Oh, so poisoning your friend is the norm? Good to know." Sarcasm clung icily to every word.

Merlin blanched.

"Listen to me, Merlin. As long as you have magic, you're on my side. And you also elected to hear me out. Why is that?" She cocked her head at him, a mocking smile on her face.

"I'm late. I've got to take this to Arthur." Merlin practically ran out of the little nook.

"You'll see I'm right, Merlin," she called after him. "I always am."

**A/N: School will be ending in just a few weeks, and then I'll have the summer to work on all my stories! So do not fear- _Betrayed _will return! (Review? ;) )**


End file.
